


Vexed Ghosts

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Not Canon Compliant, The violence isn't Super Graphic but it's described so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: She nestled the barrel of her shotgun up under his chin, reaching a hand back to click her mask away "Oh, Jack. How does it feel to finally be the one on bottom, hmm?""You know-""Ah ah- you should know by now not to snap at the woman with the gun to your head. Especially when I'm the woman, and especially when I have a vendetta." her voice was low, a dangerously cold tone that didn't match the heat to her eyes."What-""Happened to me? Why, Jackie, I'm a ghost!"





	Vexed Ghosts

Jack Morrison was very, very tired of seeing ghosts. 

The one was enough, a very painful reminder of just how wrong everything had gone with his life - with Overwatch - but he had never needed the second. 

Admete Reina had never needed to be another casuality, another shadow-walking former glory. 

Yet here she was standing across from him with a mask covering all but her eyes and the same wild mess of curls around her face, both shotguns aimed right at him. Her full intent, apparent in the set of her body and blazing in the same gold-flecked hazel eyes, to send all eight shots into him only. 

The helix missed, and he wondered when she'd gotten that eerily quick at moving - didn't quite catch the glint of metal that covered the left part of her body as she bolted forwards. 

She didn't even blink, only ducking for cover to holster a gun and pick a pretty trip mine from her gauntlet to place - and then she was there, the butt of the gun slamming into the visor that covered the face she knew all too well and limbs he could never pick apart knocking the gun from his hands. 

The cracking of glass under her hand made something in her feel satisfied, but it wasn't until he stumbled back, fell perfectly into the partially crumbling doorway and the black smoke rolled out that she was truly content. 

Admete was diving forwards towards the outline of Jack Morrison before he could regain his ground, this time taking him to the ground. The sound of metal slamming into glass, the scattering of shattered pieces under heavily armoured fist, had her grinning behind her mask. 

She nestled the barrel of her shotgun up under his chin, reaching a hand back to click her mask away "Oh, Jack. How does it feel to finally be the one on bottom, hmm?" 

"You know-" 

"Ah ah- you should know by now not to snap at the woman with the gun to your head. Especially when I'm the woman, and especially when I have a vendetta." her voice was low, a dangerously cold tone that didn't match the heat to her eyes. 

"What-" 

"Happened to me? Why, Jackie, I'm a ghost! Didn't Angela tell you? I shouldn't be moving, shouldn't be breathing," she watched blue eyes finally catch the dimly glowing metal that held her together, "your medic's a monster, Morrison, and you're even worse for what you did. You should've been the one to make it out of there with not a shred of good to your name, with nothing to go back to - with _nothing_ but death in your lungs and the world thinking you were so much worse than you ever could have dreamed of being. You _never_ should have gotten a second chance." the venom finally found its way into her voice, and she dug the barrel up into his skin until she got the flinch she wanted. 

"Admete-" her name came out from him in a strangled voice from the pressure of the gun, bloody cuts from where the visor shattered littering his face finally either ebbing in flow or continuing to stain his skin crimson. 

"No. You don't get to make apologies - And you'll get nothing from me but a bullet in your skull when I decide you deserve one." she was off of him with a shove of her hand, the click of her mask sliding back into place and her gun holstering happening in the same movement that she dropped her foot down, sharp and heavy-heeled first into his gut before throwing something over her shoulder. 

The practical smoke bomb registered mid-air with a shrill beep, the room filling once more with black smoke, this time much thicker, and when it cleared minutes later she was gone.


End file.
